When We Die
by fwingsnitch
Summary: After an argument, Ash wishes he never met Misty. And his wish comes true. But as he continues his life he realizes what a big impact Misty had on it. And how much he misses her. Kinda AAML, full summary inside. Rated T just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

After an argument, Ash wishes he had never met Misty. And his whish comes true. Ash wakes up the next morning with the chance to change the past so he never meets Misty. He takes that chance. But then, the next day, he finally starts to realize what a big impact Misty had on his life. ...And how much he misses her. AAML, rated T just to be safe. Rate and review! This is my first fic so please be nice.

This was inspired by the movie "It's a wonderful life", so if this seems similar to that, now you know why.

Chapter One: The Wish

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!"

The small yellow mouse let out a huge bolt of electricity that zapped its opponent with such force that it was KO'd in one hit.

"Blastoise! Return!" Gary Oak called his pokémon back into its pokeball. "You did great. You deserve a rest." Gary looked up at his longtime rival.

"Well, Ash," He said, sounding impressed, "Looks like you've finally managed to beat me. And with one pokémon, to! You even KO'd all of my pokémon in one hit! I gotta say, I'm impressed!"

"Thanks," said Ash. He had done it. He had finally beaten Gary. And by a blowout, to! Ash was having the happiest day of his life. Wait, did I say day? I meant _dream_.

"Huh?" Ash looked up at the roof of the tent. One minute he had been praising his pikachu, the next minute he was here. What had happened? He heard snoring and looked next to him. Sure enough, there was Brock, snoring loud as ever. But what was Brock doing here?

Then it all came flooding back to him. He hadn't been battling Gary in professor Oak's back yard-he was miles away from Pallet Town. He was on his way back to Viridian City to battle Giovanni, the gym leader. He was traveling with his friends, Brock and Misty.

Misty. Ash turned his head. Sure enough, there was Misty, on the other side of him, apparently oblivious to Brock's snoring (which sounded more like trucks downshifting on the highway). She had only started following them because Ash's pikachu had accidently scorched her bike when trying to protect Ash from a flock of spearows who seemed to think they were auditioning for the remake of an old Alfred Hitchcock movie. She had been nagging him about it for days. Eventually she gave up, but she still mentioned it every once and a while.

Ash looked at his watch. It was four in the morning. He knew he could never go back to sleep with Brock's snoring, so he got out of the tent and went for a walk.

It was quiet that night. The trio was camping out in Viridian Forest. It was where Ash had caught his first pokémon. It had been a caterpie. It had somehow managed to evolve into a butterfree in only two episodes. Don't ask me how. I could never get anything to evolve twice before getting out of that forest. Then Ash heard footsteps behind him. He turned around.

It was Misty. "Hi," she said, walking up to him.

"Hi," Ash replied, "Brock's snoring wake you up, to?"

"Yeah." The two looked into the forest. "This is where you caught caterpie, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Ash. He chuckled. "You were so scared of him."

"I told you, I don't like bugs."

"I know. I remember that like it was yesterday. The only reason you were following me was because I had destroyed your bike."

"Yeah. You know you still owe me for that bike."

"I told you, I don't have the money for it."

"Well, you should, by now," Misty said, letting some impatience creep into her voice.

"Well, you should have forgiven me by now," said Ash, also starting to sound angry. "Besides, you seem to be getting along just fine without it."

"I know, but I paid for it, and since you destroyed it, you should have to pay for it to!"

"I thought your sisters gave to you as a birthday present!"

"Okay, yes, but even SO!"

"Can you just lay off the bike thing!?! I broke your bike, I'm sorry! There was nothing I could really do about it! It was either break the bike or get turned into a human birdfeeder!

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have done it, I'm just saying you need to pay me back for it!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!?! I…don't…have…the…money!!!"

"Well, then, maybe you could sell something! Like some of your pokeballs!"

"You know I need those! Besides, they don't sell for nearly enough to pay for a bike!"

Ash stormed out of the forest, angry as ever. Why did Misty have to keep bugging him about that stupid bike! It's not like it was _his _fault pikachu had burned it!

Ash decided not to sleep in the tent with Misty. He just couldn't stand being near her. In fact, he rolled over when she walked by to get into the tent so that he couldn't see her. She was making way bigger a deal out of the bike then she should have.

While he was lying there, outside the tent in his sleeping bag, Ash saw a shooting star. Then he made the wish.

"I wish…" he started to say. He hesitated. Was it really worth it? He decided to get it over with. "I wish that I had never met Misty. I wish that I could redo that day when we met so that I never threw that rock at the spearow, I never jumped into the lake, I never stole her bike, and I never met her!" He finished just as the star flew out of sight. That was it. He had made his wish.

Little did he know how big a wish he had made.

What will happen when Misty is gone? How will it affect Ash's life? Find out in chapter two! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! Rate & review! See ya!


	2. July 21st

Okay, I lied. You won't find out how the wish changes Ash's life, but you will see Ash make everyone think he's psychic. XD  
____________________________________________________________

Chapter Two: July 21st

Ash woke up with a start. He looked around. He saw his clock on the floor. He had thrown it in his sleep! He slept in! Ash jumped out of bed. How long had he slept in? He hoped all the pokémon weren't gone. Maybe there had been a delay, or no-one else wanted a pokémon, or-

"_What the hell?_"

Ash looked around. He was in his room.

He looked at his calendar. It was July 21st (I don't really know when Ash's birthday is, so I just made that up). It was his birthday. But wait-no it wasn't. Yesterday was April 14th. His birthday wasn't for at least 3 months. What was going on? Was his calendar off? And what was he doing in his room? Maybe something had happened, and he had been brought home.

But that still wouldn't explain that feeling he had when he got up. The same feeling he had when he first woke up on his tenth birthday. A mixture of panic that he had missed the pokémon ceremony, and excitement that he could now have a pokémon.

Then it hit him. It was a dream. This was all just a dream. He was on his way to his final gym battle in Kanto, so his subconscious was looking back on the day when he first got his pokémon. He decided that as long as he was here he might go along with it.

A few minutes later Ash was running to the pokémon ceremony (fully dressed, unlike when it had really happened). He got there and pushed Gary Oak's cheerleaders out of the way. He didn't care about being rude-after all, they weren't real.

This time, however, he made sure not to bump into Gary.

"Well, lookie lookie, it's Ash Ketchum!" said Gary. "Sorry, but all the pokémon are gone. I took the last one!"

"What do you think of it?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's gonna pound anyone who challenges me!"

Huh? That was weird. Usually no-one would ever tell him their opinion in his dreams. That was weird…

"Anyways, your too late," said Gary with a sneer. "You slept in and now all the pokémon are gone!"

"Actually, I think your grandpa has one other pokémon left," Ash replied, and ran off into professor Oak's lab.

He opened the door just as professor Oak walked up to it.

"Oh, hello," he said. "You're Ash, aren't you? Yes, well, I'm afraid all the pokémon are gone. My grandson took the last one."

"Actually," said Ash, "I think you still have one. A pikachu, I think?"

"But...why, yes, but-how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well, okay," said professor Oak, "Yes, I do have a pikachu left. Though I must warn you, it's-"

"Not very friendly," Ash finished Oak's sentence. "Don't worry. I know."

"Yes," said professor Oak, now starting to look suspiciously at Ash. "Well, here it is."

Oak pressed a button and another pokeball rose up in the center of the other three. A pikachu came out of it onto the counter.

"Pika-pi!" It said, looking at Ash.

"Hey, there, little buddy," said Ash. "I know you probably don't wanna come with me, but I'm pretty sure we'll get use to each other in time."

"Pika…CHUUUUUUU!!!!!" Pikachu shocked Ash with a huge thunderbolt.

"AA-EE-AA-EE-AA-EE-AA-EE-AA!!!!!" Ash fell to the ground, burn marks all over him. That had hurt. "_Wait a minute,_" thought Ash, "_I can never fell things in dreams…_"

Then it hit him like that thunderbolt that pikachu had just used. This wasn't a dream. This was his wish. He was being given the chance to make it so that he had never met Misty.

Ash got up. He looked at pikachu. "Alright," he said, "if that's how you wanna be, then fine."

"Oh," said professor Oak, "I almost forgot-I have something for you. A-"

"Pokedex and some pokeballs. I know."

"Yes…" said professor Oak, now eyeing Ash with obvious suspicion. "Well, now that you have your pokémon you can be off."

"Thanks, professor!" Ash said, and headed out the door. Just as he had expected, his mom and her friends and neighbors were out there waiting for him.

"Oh Ash," his mom said, "I'm so proud of you. You're going to set off on your own journey now, and I may never see you again."

"Mom," Ash said reassuringly, "you know your gonna see me again. I'll come visit sometimes."

"I know. But say," she said, looking down at pikachu, "Aren't pokémon supposed to stay in their pokeballs?"

"Oh, pikachu doesn't like being in his pokeball," Ash explained. "He finds it too cramped."

Pikachu looked up, confused. How did Ash know this fact about him?

"Oh," she said. "Well, okay. I've packed you-"

"A backpack," Ash finished. He was having fun. "Thanks. Yes, I'll brush my teeth and change my underwear every day."

Ash's mother stared at him, dumfounded. "Oh," she Said. "Okay. Now you be careful."

"I will. C'mon, pikachu." And with that, Ash started off towards Viridian City, with pikachu at his heels.

____________________________________________________________

After walking for about 15 minutes, Ash saw a familiar site. It was the tree that pikachu had climbed up on before, when he was trying to get away from Ash.

Ash looked over the grass and saw the pidgey that he had tried to catch before. But this time he wouldn't. This time he just kept on going.

After another 20 minutes Ash could see Viridian city. He ran up to it, stepped into the city…

And woke up. Ash opened his eyes. Then he shielded them from the light. It had been a dream. Just another stupid dream. He would still have to put up with Misty.

But then he noticed something. He was much more comfortable than he should be on the ground. There also should be so much light with all the trees in the forest.

Eventually Ash's eyes got used to the light. He looked around.

He wasn't in the forest. It looked like he was in one of the rooms in they had in pokémon centers for trainers to sleep in. He sat up. He was in a soft, comfy bed. He looked around for pikachu.

But he wasn't there. Ash got out of bed and searched the room. Pikachu was nowhere to be found.

Ash would soon find out that he had been given a gift that most people would give anything for.

His wish had come true.

____________________________________________________________

Alright, so that's chapter two! So in chapter _three _you'll get to see how much Ash's life has changed now that he's never met Misty. Again, I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible.

But don't think the cliffhangers are going to end anytime soon. No, no, I'm gonna be making a sequel! I won't tell you anything about it except the title: _master's orders_. Just wait-it's gonna be _awesome_!


	3. Gregory Oscar Dent

Okay, bet that had you all wondering! Now we finally get to see what Ash's life is like without Misty! When we last left off Ash had just woken up from what he had thought to be a dream to notice that pikachu was missing, and he was in a pokémon center. Let's continue, shall we?

____________________________________________________________

Chapter three: Gregory Oscar Dent

____________________________________________________________

"Pikachu?" Ash searched the room again. "PIKACHU!"

"Pikachu isn't here, Ash."

Ash wheeled around to see a kid standing there. He looked to be about 12 years old, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that just touched his eyebrows. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans. He had a strange look in his eyes. One of wisdom, as if he knew everything.

Ash got a weird feeling when he looked into the kid's eyes. Like it was not one, but hundreds of people that were standing before him.

"What do you mean?" said Ash.

"I mean he's not here. Not in this room, not in this pokémon center, not even in this region."

"But…how? Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I created you, and pikachu. I watched you grow up. I watched you take your first step, catch your first pokémon, and meet your friends, Misty and Brock, who are also no longer here."

"What?" said Ash, looking stunned.

"I gave you a great gift Ash," said the kid, still grinning. "I made your wish come true. You have never met Misty Susan Waterflower. She does not know you."

Ash gaped. It hadn't been a dream. It had been real. He had stopped himself from meeting Misty.

"But, wait," said Ash, "that still doesn't explain why pikachu and Brock are missing."

"Ah, but it does," said the kid, like a wise old mentor talking to his pupil, "Let's not forget the way you met Misty was by getting chased by spearows. Spearows which had injured pikachu. Because he was injured, you spent a lot of time at the pokémon center in Viridian City. However, because you were not chased by the spearow, pikachu was not injured, and you did not spend as much time there, and therefore had left to fight your gym battle before team rocket got there, meaning that you weren't there to stop them, so they managed to steal all of the pokémon there.

"Also, as you remember, the only reason you stayed at the Cerulean City gym was because Misty had insisted that you battle her for the badge. But, because she did not know you, you were given the badge for free, and left, again, before team rocket got there.

"And, so, again they managed to steal all the pokémon. Because they did not know your pikachu, they did not follow you and therefore managed to steal many rare pokémon and become the most powerful group of criminals in the world."

Ash couldn't believe it. Team Rocket, powerful?

"On your way here team rocket stole pikachu."

"But…wait-where am I?"

"You're at the pokémon center in Vermillion City. You still haven't beaten Lt. Surge. This is your 13th try."

"MY 13TH???" Ash stood there, dumbfounded. It had never taken him more than 2 tries to win a gym battle."

The kid nodded. "Mmm-hmm. You lost all your confidence when pikachu was stolen. Haven't been able to win a single battle since. Not to mention, one of the reasons you won this gym battle before was because you were given a determination boost by Misty's taunts."

"So who are you?"

"Me? You still haven't figured it out, have you?" The kid gave a little chuckle. "Well, I can't blame you for being dense. I made you that way."

"Made me?"

"Look, you wanna know who I am, just look at my initials. I'm Gregory Oscar Barns."

Ash put together the initials in his head.

"Gob?"

"Oh, wait, did I say Barns? I meant Dent. Gregory Oscar Dent."

Again, Ash put together the initials in his head.

Ash's jaw dropped.

"No way."

Gregory nodded again. "Mmm-hmm. The one and only."

"But…wait...I thought god was supposed to be an old, black dude with a beard and a soothing voice."

"No, no, you're getting me mixed up with Morgan Freeman. Though, he did play me pretty well."

"So…" said Ash, running his thoughts through his head

"So," god replied.

"So you're god?"

"Yup. I like to take the form of a kid when I come down here. I like children. Especially this age. Their knowledge is mixed with their innocence to make just the right result."

"But…what did you do?"

"I told you," god said, "I made your wish come true. And if your wonder how Brock fits into all of this," he replied, knowing that Ash was about to ask about that. "He only followed you before because you had shown mercy for his onyx. But, because you didn't meet Misty this time, you had time to catch a mankey, which you used to easily defeat Brock, leaving before he got the chance to know you."

"But," said Ash, "I didn't…I never knew…that she…that it would…that this…"

"Hey," said god, "cool it with the triple-dots. I know what you mean. But, I just gave you our wish. Until later, I'll leave you here to get on with your life and try and beat Lt. Surge. Good luck!"

"Wait, you're going?" said Ash

"Well, I can't hang around forever," god said. "Got places to go, people to see-you're not the only one in trouble, you know. Gotta put a little dream into the head of a kid named Max tonight. Cute kid, he is. You're gonna meet him later."

"Wait, God-" Ash said.

"Call me Greg."

"Right, Greg…can't you at least fix this? Reverse my wish? I mean, I didn't know that his would happen-I just wanted her to stop complaining about the bike."

"And listen," said Greg, putting his hand to his ear, "I don't hear her complainin'."

"But I-"

"It was your choice, Ash, you gotta learn to live with it."

"But-" But before Ash could ask any more, Greg was gone. One second he had been there, the next second-nothing.

And now Ash would have to live the rest of his life without Brock…without pikachu…

Without Misty.

____________________________________________________________

Okay, so that's the third chapter! I know the chapters here are kinda short, but I really can't think of anything extra to put in it. And, just to be sure It's not over to quickly, I'll be waiting a little longer to put up each chapter. So the fourth chapter should come in 3-5 days, the sixth maybe a week after that, and then the sequel you'll have to wait a whole 'nother month for!

Just tryin' to keep ya on your toes! See ya in chapter four!

-Fwingsnitch :D


	4. 13th Time's the Charm!

Alright, I'm back with the fourth chapter! When we last left off, Ash's wish for him to have never met Misty had come true. He woke up in the pokémon center in Vermillion City and met Gregory Oscar Dent: God. There he learned that he had changed a lot more than he bargained for. Pikachu was gone, team rocket was the most powerful criminal organization in the world, and Ash still hadn't beaten Lt. Surge after 12 tries!

Now we begin the fourth chapter, in which Ash may learn even more things have changed…

____________________________________________________

Chapter four: Lt. Surge

____________________________________________________

Ash lay down in his bed, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this. He had just wanted to stop getting ragged on about Misty's bike, but instead he had changed his entire life.

And not just _his _life-team rocket was now the most dangerous criminal gang in the world. _Team rocket_! The idiots who use to always follow Ash, Misty and Brock around everywhere, just because of Ash's pikachu.

But now pikachu was gone. And so were Misty and Brock.

Not only that, but god himself, the one Ash had been taught loved everyone, had refused to help Ash. Maybe he was trying to tell Ash something. Maybe god couldn't fix things that _he _did.

"Doesn't really matter anyway," said Ash to himself. "I can't change what I've done." Memories flashed through Ash's mind. Of when he first het Misty; Of when he first met team rocket; Of his first gym battle; Of when he battled Misty at the Cerulean gym because she wouldn't let her sisters give Ash the badge for free; Of when he thought pikachu was going to stay with the other pikachus in the forest, but pikachu decided to stay with ash instead; Of Sabrina, the gym leader that was corrupted by her own powers…

All those memories were gone now. None of it was real anymore. That was before. Before Ash made his wish. Before he decided not to throw that rock at that spearow.

Before this.

But now that was all gone. It was done. Ash had never met Misty.

After lying in his bead for about an hour, thinking, Ash decided to get out of bed and go fight Lt. Surge. He couldn't see anything else to do. He would just have to live the rest of his life this way. He might never get over it, but he would get used to it.

But he would never forget. And he would never forgive himself for changing his life. He had learned his lesson.

Ash got up from the bed and noticed that he was in his pajamas. He saw his clothes in the corner of the room. He put them on and saw 4 pokeballs. He put them on his belt and stepped outside.

Ash looked at his watch. It was 10:00. He went over to the gym.

When Ash opened the door he was greeted by a huge army man.  
"Hey there, Ash, you still won't give up, huh? Well, you've got persistence, I'll say that.13th time's the charm 'eh?" The other people in the gym laughed unnecessarily loud. Ash shrugged.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Surge led Ash to the battle field…court…arena…coliseum…table…whatever the hell they call it.

"Alright," Surge said, "you go first, Ash. Who ya gonna send out first?"

Ash withdrew a pokeball from his belt. "I sure hope this ball has something good in it," he muttered to himself. He threw the pokeball. It hit the ground, and out came…A weedle.

Everyone in the gym laughed.

"A weedle?" said Surge, laughing, "You're sendin' out a little bug? To go against me? You've been stupid before, but this is taking it to a whole new level!"

Ash ignored the jeers from the crowd that had somehow appeared in the stands without anyone noticing.

"Alright than," said Surge, throwing a pokeball, "Voltorb! I choose you!" The pokeball hit the ground and a voltorb emerged from it."

"I'll let you go first," said Surge, sneering.

"Okay," said Ash, "Weedle! use string shot!" Weedle shot out silky threads from its mouth...or something…does weedle even have a mouth? Maybe the strings came from its nose…that's a disturbing thought…okay, back to the story!

Okay, so weedle used string shot and the strings somehow magically started wrapping themselves around voltorb with no help from anyone whatsoever.

"Voltorb," said Surge, "use thunderbolt!"

Voltorb shot thunder down the string and hit weedle dead on. Weedle fell down.

"No!" said Ash, "C'mon, weedle, get up!" He had only just found out that he had a weedle, but he had somehow come to like it in the 2 minutes he knew it.

Weedle slowly got back up on its feet.

"That's the spirit, weedle! Huh?" Weedle had started glowing white. Then, it slowly transformed into a kakuna.

"Alright," said Ash, "weedle evolved into a kakuna!" Thank you, captain obvious.

"Okay, voltorb!" said Surge, "Tackle!" voltorb charged at kakuna.

"Kakuna!" said Ash, "Harden!" Kakuna then shined for a second, and then got rammed by voltorb. However, Voltorb just bounced right back. Kakuna didn't seem to have been damaged at all. Voltorb, however, was wincing and had a huge red mark on his face. Voltorb's eyes then went all swirly and it fell.

"Voltorb, return!" Surge called back his voltorb into its pokeball, which had somehow reappeared in his hand after he threw it.

"Alright, then," he said, "good job, Ash. But you got lucky. Try this!" Surge threw a pokeball, and out came a pikachu.

"Kakuna!" said Ash. "Return!" Kakuna returned into its pokeball.

Then Ash took out another pokeball, again not knowing what was in it. He threw it and out came a mankey.

"Alright, pikachu," said Surge, "use shockwave!" Pikachu sent a wave of electricity firing at mankey.

"Mankey!" said Ash, "Jump!" Mankey jumped over the shockwave.

"Okay, mankey, brick break!" Mankey's fist went all white and it dived down and punched pikachu right in the gut. Pikachu staggered backwards and fell, facedown onto the ground.

"No!" said Surge. "No! Pikachu! How could you…ah, no matter. There's no way you'll be able to beat my last pokémon!" Surge called back pikachu and threw out another pokeball which contained a Raichu.

"Raichu! Body slam!" Raichu jumped way higher than oversized rat should be able to, and came flying down, stomach first towards mankey.

"Mankey!" said Ash. "Counter!"

Mankey glowed red. "No!" yelled Surge, but it was too late. Raichu couldn't stop. It fell onto mankey at top speed at was blown back into the air. It hit the ceiling with great force, and fell back to the ground. When it landed, its eyes were spirals.

"Raichu! Return!" Surge called raichu back into its pokeball.

"Well, Ash," said Surge, "ya finally beat me. In honor of your victory, I give you this thunder badge. Sure held out a hand with a shining badge in it.

"Thanks," said Ash. He took the badge, waved goodbye, and headed out the gym.

____________________________________________________

"Hey, Ash." Ash looked around and spotted who was talking. It was God.

"Hey, Greg," said Ash. Then he noticed that God was holding something.

"Cm'ere," God said. "I wanna show you something."

Ash followed God into the pokémon center. God sat down at a table.

"Come," he said, "sit." Ash sat down on the other side of the table. God put a newspaper on the table. It read _Kanto Times_.

"What's this?" said Ash.

"Newspaper," God replied. "From a few weeks ago."

Ash picked the newspaper up.

"Turn to page B5," said God. Ash turned to the said page.  
"Obituaries?" He said.

"Mmm-hmm. Keep looking at it."

Ash scanned the page until he saw a picture he couldn't believe.

"No…" Ash said, staring at the picture. "No…It can't be…No…" Under the picture were words.

Misty water flower

1992-2009

Ash dropped the page, and cried.


	5. The Fifth Wakeup

Well, that was shock. Okay, so Ash just found out that Misty's dead because he never met her. But, don't worry, despite what's happened, this fic will still have a happy ending. Now, let's get on with the story.

____________________________________________________

Chapter Five: The Fifth Wake-up

Ash couldn't believe it. Because of _his_ stupid wish, Misty was dead. He couldn't bear to read the obituary he knew it would just be too much.

For who knows how long, Ash just stared at the picture. Misty. Ash had never noticed how much she meant to him until now. How much he cared for her. How much he missed her.

How much he loved her.

Ash looked up from the paper. God was gone. He wasn't there anymore. He had left.

Ash got up from the table and went to the counter where Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Hello," she said, "would you like me to heal your pokémon?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Ash, putting all his pokeballs on the counter since he had no idea which pokémon was in which.

"You look down," Nurse Joy said as she put the pokeballs into the machine. "Is something wrong?"

"No," ash lied.

"Nice try. I can tell when something's happened to someone."

Ash didn't see what help it would do trying to hide it, so he said part of the truth.

"It's just..." he said, "one of my friends just died."

"They did?" said Nurse Joy, an immediate look of sympathy of her face. "Oh dear…what was their name."

"It was Misty. Misty Waterflower," Ash said, his eyes starting to water.

"What's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"Oh yes, I remember Misty saying something about an Ash when she was here."

"Huh?" Ash said. He didn't understand it. He thought he had changed his life so that he never met Misty. What had happened?

Then Ash saw someone. The person who was operating the machine. It wasn't a Nurse Joy. And He wasn't wearing any uniform either.

God winked at Ash and then next thing he knew he lying in his bed back in Pallet Town.

____________________________________________________

Ash sat up. He was back in his bed in Pallet town. Had his whole life been a dream? Or was this a miracle. Had god decided to give Ash second chance?

Ash got up from his bed, put on all his clothes, and bolted out the door towards professor Oak's lab.

Ash shoved the cheerleader's out of the way and ran right into Gary.

"Well, well," Gary said, sneering, "if it isn't Ash Ketchum! Your too late! All the pokémon are gone! I took the last one!"

"Yeah, whatever, noob," Ash said, and ran into the lab.

"Oh, hello!" said Professor Oak. "You're Ash, aren't you?"

"Yes!" said Ash, "I'd like a pikachu, please!"

"Oh!" said Professor Oak, looking surprised. "Well, okay." Oak took a pokeball out of the center of a table and out came a pikachu.

"Pika pi! Pikachu!" sad the yellow mouse.

Ash decided just to be sure, he would do everything he did before.

"Aw," Ash said, "it's so cute!" He picked pikachu up and hugged it.

"Pika…CHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu zapped Ash until he was black.

"Okay…" Ash said, "no hugs. Got it."

After being given his pokeballs, and pokedex, and hugged and kissed goodbye by his mom, Ash headed towards Vermillion City, with pikachu in tow (literally).

"Alright," Ash said as he stopped by a familiar tree and untied pikachu, "let's try to be friends, okay."

Pikachu opened its mouth so that it took up two thirds of its face.

"Uh…okay, that was random."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu ran up the tree and onto the branch.

"Aw, c'mon!" said Ash, faking disappointment.

"Pika!" Pikachu refused to budge.

Then Ash saw a spearow. He knew what to do next.

Ash picked up a rock. "I sure hope this works…" He threw the rock at the spearow…

And woke up.

"Huh?"

Ash sat up and looked around. He was in Viridian Forest, lying in a sleeping bag outside a tent.

"Morning Ash."

"What?"

Ash looked towards the voice and saw Brock climbing out of the tent.

"Brock…"

"What were you doing outside the tent?"

"But…Brock…you…pikachu…Misty!"

"What?"

Ash jumped to his feet. "Misty! Is she here! Is she still here? Is she alive?"

"What are you talking about Ash? She's in the tent. She looked pretty mad when she came back in. Did something happen?"

Ash ran towards the tent and looked in. Pikachu was just waking up…next to Misty.

Ash ran hugged pikachu.

"Pika?"

"Oh, pikachu. Oh, man, I thought…I thought you…"

"Huh? Ash, is that you?"

Misty had sat up and was staring at Ash in disbelief as if she couldn't believe he was there.

"Misty!" Ash then hugged her to.

Then Misty did the most peculiar thing. She hugged him back.

"Oh, Ash, I thought I'd never see you again.

"You can have your bike back! I'll buy you another one, I swear! Oh, man, Misty!"

"No, no, I don't want that it! It's just a stupid bike, that's all!"

The two sat there for a minute, hugging, both not exactly knowing what the other was hugging them for.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I just had!" Ash said, running out of the tent. "You were in it! Well, kind of. And-" Ash stared.

Standing there, next to Ash's sleeping bag, was Gregory Oscar Dent.

"What are you staring at, Ash?"

Brock was warming up some water for soup. He didn't seem to notice God standing there.

"But…don't you see him?"

"See who?"

"They can't see me, Ash."

"Huh?"

God walked up to Ash. "Only you can see me. Cm'ere. I wanna talk to you."

"Okay. Uh, you guys, I'm gonna go take a piss." Ash followed God into the trees.

"So," God said, when they were far enough away that the others couldn't hear them, "you glad to have your old life back."

"Yeah," said Ash. "I don't get it, though. Was it real?"

"I think you should decide for yourself what to believe. But the point is, now you know."

"Yeah…so, what do I do now?"

"You get on with your life and keep going on your journeys like nothing happened. But never forget this, Ash. Never forget it."

"Don't worry," Ash said. "I won't. I promise."

"Good. Now, don't make me come down here again."

"Ash!" Misty called. "What are you doing! Even you can't take that long to pee!"

"You'd best be getting back."

"Yeah," said Ash, and walked back towards the camp site. He turned around to get one last glimpse of God, but when looked, Gregory Oscar Dent was gone.

But Ash would keep his promise. He would never forget what had happened to him that day. He would always remember that any wish you make, no matter how small, can lead to something way bigger than you bargained for.

There's a lesson in all this, kids: If you ever meet anyone named Gregory, be reeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllly nice to them.

____________________________________________________________

Well, I know that was short, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put in. Remember: on week until the next chapter, a month till the sequel! I'm telling you, _Master's Orders_ will be _awesome_!


	6. Gregory's Prediction

Alright, now that we've got that over with, we can finally finish up this story…and start a new one! That's right, the sequel's after this! At the time I'm writing this, I've actually finished chapter five, but I haven't posted it yet, because I want to let the suspense build.

However, by the time you're reading this, chapter five is already up. Now, let's get on with it!

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Six: Gregory's Prediction.

It had been a long time since that strange incident. Gregory Oscar Dent had been right. Ash had met Max, the smart, geeky kid who was May's younger brother.

Ash had since said goodbye to both Max and May, and set off for the Sinnoh region. That was where Ash was now. He was in the Sinnoh region fighting his gym battles.

Ash, Brock, and their new friend Dawn had stopped at a pokémon center for the night.

"Okay, well, I'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye, Ash."

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

Ash hesitated, and then decided that now might not be the best time to tell her. "Good luck finding psyduck."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Ash hung up the phone and sat down on a bench, thinking. Misty's psyduck had gone missing. Even though it had been so long since that night back in Viridian Forest, he had not forgotten it. He had not forgotten how much Misty had done for his life.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Huh?" Ash turned to see a person he had not seen in a long time sitting next to him. The boy still looked as young as he had before, with that same look of wisdom in his eyes. He was still wearing that same hoodie and jeans he had been wearing when Ash first saw him in person.

"You still remember me. You haven't forgotten."

"Nope. I'll never forget."

"Good. Cause you shouldn't. So, about Misty…"

"Yeah. Misty."

"You love her. Don't try to deny it," God added when he saw Ash open his mouth to speak. "You can't hide anything from me. I made you. I also made her."

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For making me. And Misty."

"Yup. Neither of your lives would be the same without the other. Of course, you know that. And so does she."

"What?"

"You were probably wondering why _Misty_ was hugging _you_ way back in chapter five. Well, _she_ also wished that _she _had never met _you_ when she saw that star. I did the same thing to her that I did to you, but vice-versa. And I know that you love her. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Well, I'm afraid. I mean, what if she doesn't love me?"

"Ash, let me give you a little piece of advice: Every week, every day, every second, time will pass. And we take that time for granted. Heck, seconds are passing right now and we're just sitting here. But every once and a while, we have to remember that time is one of the many things that we can't get back when we die."

"Yeah, but-"

"Now, listen, Ash, I know everything. And three of those things are: You love Misty, Misty loves you, and people like yellow."

"Wait, what was that last one?"

"Well, think about it-pikachu's yellow, everyone loves him, Woodstock's yellow, everyone loves him, Big Bird and the Simpsons are yellow! I mean, people love yellow!"

"Yeah…now that you mention it, I guess you're right."

"About you and Misty loving each other, or about people loving yellow?"

"Well…both."

"Alright. Then It's settled. Next time you see Misty, tell her that you love her. And trust me: You'll see her a lot earlier than Christmas."

God was right. Ash _would_ see Misty a lot earlier than Christmas.

But it would be no romantic reunion.

This would be a matter of life or death.

And one of them probably wouldn't survive.

"Let the games begin."

____________________________________________________________

Dun-dun-DUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Notice the quotation marks on that last line. That's the beginning of the sequel. Remember: one month! While you're waiting for the sequel to be out, I'll be happy to write some other fics to fill in the wait. However, so far I can't think of anything, so feel free to give me your ideas! Note that I'll only write pokémon fanfic, and I don't really do any ships besides Ash/Misty. I also don't do tragedies or crossovers. I preffer AAML or humor.

See you guys later!

-Fwinsnitch


End file.
